issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hartwig Kriegheld
Hartwig Otto Kriegheld (most often known as''' Kriegheld''' or to a lesser extent "Krieg") is a capable officer and one of many captains on the board. Early History The world had always been a hard place for Hartwig to grow up in. From the day he was born in 1914 to the moment he joined the Schutzstaffel in 1932, Hartwig had lived through the worst times Germany had seen since the region had been dominated by France and Austro-Hungaria. He had been born into a Germany at the peak of its power only to see it fall four years later. His father, a sergeant in the Imperial German Cavalry, died in 1916 from a well place artillery shell leaving Hartwig fatherless and poor. When he was six years old in 1920, he had to dig for food scraps outside the churches and manors of the wealthy while his mother went into prostitution. It was the image that someone such as Hitler saw as intolerable: a young blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy digging for the waste of others to survive while his strong German mother sold herself to keep her son alive. Hartwig grew up living on the streets. He finally found his life’s purpose when he joined the Deutsches Jungvolk in 1926 at age 12 with the NSDAP in München. His mother managed to gather enough money from her ‘job’ as a prostitute to buy Hartwig the proper uniform. In his two years in the Deutsches Jungvolk and following four years in the Hitler Jugend, Hartwig found he was a natural leader, gaining ranks in the HJ rapidly. He attributed his strength to the life he lived on the street, making him a strong young man, ready to take the blows of the communists and the subhuman races. He lived the words and thoughts of Adolf Hitler. Hartwig’s actions and leadership in HJ earned him a commission in the Schutzstaffel in 1932; the same year his mother died of pneumonia. He was left alone in the world except for the Nazis and their ideology. For the following years, Hartwig climbed the ladder of power in the SS. He followed every order and shot every dissident until he got the commission of Hauptsturmführer in the newly formed Waffen-SS. He finally reached a position he could never had dreamed of; he had succeeded in a world that was against him. He had lived up to his name, "War hero" Rivalry with David Bevan Kriegheld soon proved himself to be a competent commander after he lost his first skirmish to David Bevan Following the two men's second battle, and Kriegheld's victory, the two had formed a rivalry reminiscent of Rafael Z. Wolfram and Edward McMillan. After running over land mines, he made a daring attack, crossing a stream and throwing a lucky grenade, effectively debilitating the allied force. Kriegheld was awarded the Iron Cross, 2nd Class for his courage and valour in battle. Achievements Iron Cross 2nd Class: for defeating Staff Sergeant David Bevan in Holding the Line. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz • • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas Category:Characters of Issuing Orders